


Payback

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Volleygirls [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Rule 63, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: The train finally pulled up, and they crowded on board, along with a wave of weary looking people who'd clearly just left work for the day. Tooru grimaced as she found herself sandwiched between a middle aged salaryman with glasses and an older woman wearing a kimono. Iwaizumi was somewhere behind her, although it wasn't until they reached the next station and a wave of passengers disembarked that Tooru was able to move over and press up next to her girlfriend.Iwaizumi glanced at her as Tooru pressed a little closer than was strictly necessary."We're in public," she muttered, raising an eyebrow.Tooru grinned. "I know."Tooru tries to have a little fun with her girlfriend in public, and gets much more than she bargained for.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> i love girls. I LOVE GIRLS.
> 
> did you know it's [#HQvolleygirls fanweek](https://twitter.com/MissJamieKaye/status/1156286190556995589)? for day 1 - hands.

In hindsight, Tooru should have known better. The way that Iwaizumi was looking at her, dark eyebrows drawn in tight, suggested that she was thinking the same thing. They'd planned to leave the apartment two hours earlier, but Tooru had gotten sidetracked, and now they were trying to cross the city right in the middle of rush hour. 

"I'm sorry!" she said, before Iwaizumi could say anything. "I just got distracted." 

Iwaizumi sighed and shook her head. "It's fine, we'll get there eventually." 

The train finally pulled up, and they crowded on board, along with a wave of weary looking people who'd clearly just left work for the day. Tooru grimaced as she found herself sandwiched between a middle aged salaryman with glasses and an older woman wearing a kimono. Iwaizumi was somewhere behind her, although it wasn't until they reached the next station and a wave of passengers disembarked that Tooru was able to move over and press up next to her girlfriend. 

Iwaizumi glanced at her as Tooru pressed a little closer than was strictly necessary. 

"We're in public," she muttered, raising an eyebrow. 

Tooru grinned. "I know." 

As the train set off again, Tooru let herself fall into Iwaizumi, putting a hand over her hip, nudging her thumb under the edge of Iwaizumi's tank top. Iwaizumi huffed and looked away. 

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Tooru murmured. "Do you know how good you look?" 

Iwaizumi's jaw tensed. "Quit it." 

Tooru laughed under her breath. "Iwa-chan," she said again, running her hand up Iwaizumi's side. She settled her hand against the curve of Iwaizumi's ribs, and gently rubbed her thumb against the underside of her left breast. 

Iwaizumi gave an unmistakable shiver. Her gaze darted across to Tooru's, eyes narrowing in warning. 

Tooru responded with a beatific smile. The crowd shifted, pressing them closer together, and Tooru took the chance to move her hand higher, cupping it around Iwaizumi's breast. She moved her thumb over the nipple, smiling when she felt it stiffen through Iwaizumi's shirt. 

"Tooru," Iwaizumi growled in warning.

"What is it, Iwa-chan?" Tooru asked sweetly. She thumbed over Iwaizumi's nipple again, stroking it more firmly. Iwaizumi just shook her head, turning away, so Tooru decided to press her luck. She nudged aside the open flap of Iwaizumi's shirt and touched her through the thin tank top she wore underneath. Iwaizumi wasn't wearing a bra, and Tooru bit her lip on a groan at the feeling of Iwaizumi's nipple stiffening further beneath the thin layer of fabric.

Iwaizumi sighed out heavily. She'd turned her face away so Tooru couldn't read her expression, but the tension was clear in her shoulders and the set of her jaw. Tooru kept thumbing over her nipple, wondering what it would take to make her look up again, how far she'd have to push it for Iwaizumi to tell her no. After another minute or so of Iwaizumi staunchly ignoring her, Tooru grabbed the hem of Iwaizumi's tank top with her other hand and tugged it down, using the opportunity to slip her thumb into the low collar and find the stiff, hot skin of Iwaizumi's bare nipple. 

"Oi," Iwaizumi growled, elbowing her away. Her expression was murderous. 

Tooru grinned. "Can't I have a little fun, Iwa-chan?"

"Turn around," Iwaizumi growled. "So I know your hands are where they should be."

"Iwa—" Tooru said, pouting. 

"Turn around. Now." 

Scowling, Tooru turned around and put her back to Iwaizumi. There still wasn't a lot of room to maneuver, but she moved away as far as she could, squeezing between another sleepy looking salaryman and a college student who was staring at his phone. 

After a minute, a hand crept down the outside of Tooru's thigh. She froze, torn between self-righteous anger and terror. She'd been groped in public before, once or twice, but only ever when she was alone. Never when Iwaizumi was _right there with her_. The skirt of her dress flared out, so it was easy for her groper to hide their hand in the folds of fabric; Iwaizumi probably hadn't even noticed. 

The hand squeezed around her thigh, and Tooru's heart jumped into her throat. She raised her own hand, gathering the courage to push the intruder away, when Iwaizumi pressed up against her back, her mouth soft against the back of Tooru's neck.

"Don't freak out," she murmured. "It's just me."

Tooru let out an unconscious sigh of relief. 

"This is payback," Iwaizumi muttered.

Tooru's eyes widened. "Wait, what—?"

"For groping me," Iwaizumi growled, her hand inching up, under Tooru's skirt. "It's time you got a taste of your own medicine."

"Iwa—ah!" Tooru gasped, as Iwaizumi got her hand all the way up Tooru's skirt and thumbed at the edge of her underwear. "Someone will see," she hissed. 

Iwaizumi snorted. "You should've thought of that sooner," she muttered. "You didn't seem to care when you had your hand inside my shirt." 

"Iwa-chan," Tooru pleaded weakly. 

"Don't be a baby," Iwaizumi chided. She fluttered her fingertips against Tooru's pussy, just barely touching her through her underwear. Usually Tooru was the one who liked to tease, but Iwaizumi had gotten pretty good at withholding whatever it was Tooru wanted most. 

Tooru glanced around, eyes wide, but nobody seemed to have noticed Iwaizumi's hand up her skirt. If they had, they were hiding it very well. She felt Iwaizumi shift around behind her, and a few moments later she leaned in to whisper in Tooru's ear again. 

"Check your phone." 

Swallowing heavily, Tooru pulled her phone out of her bag. Iwaizumi had texted her. 

Iwachan: I'm gonna make you come  
Iwachan: and keep your phone out

Tooru shuddered. Instead of putting her phone away again, she kept it in her hand, bringing up an article she'd been reading earlier. Iwaizumi was still stroking her slowly, fingertips ghosting over her pussy. Tooru was painfully aware of the packed train carriage, the living, breathing throng of people around them. Someone's arm was warm against her own through a suit jacket. Her shoe was touching another person's. None of them knew that Iwaizumi's hand was practically in her underwear. To a stranger they probably just seemed like close friends, the facade they so often maintained in public. Moments later, Tooru's phone chimed again. 

Iwachan: spread your legs 

The command shocked a little gasp out of her, which Iwaizumi no doubt enjoyed. Tooru scowled and typed back furiously. 

Tooru: Absolutely not! I'm not enabling you! 

Iwachan: I'm gonna make you come either way

Tooru huffed, and swiped Iwaizumi's message away without answering it. She went back to the article she'd been reading and tried to focus on it. Iwaizumi wasn't deterred by Tooru's refusal to play along; she ran her finger along the hem of Tooru's underwear, then slipped underneath, stroking the outer lips of her pussy slowly. 

Iwachan: you're already wet

Scowling, Tooru swiped it away again. She tried very hard to concentrate on the article. It was about women in sport, and a new scheme that was aiming to create more opportunities for girls in school to get into new sports. It was very important and Tooru very much wanted to read it, but she couldn't seem to make it past the second sentence. Iwaizumi's touch was maddening, enough to make her cunt ache with anticipation, but not enough to give her any real pleasure or get her off. 

They pulled into another station and Tooru waited for Iwaizumi to release her, but she didn't stop. She withdrew her fingers briefly but only to stroke Tooru through her underwear again. Tooru finally did as she'd been told and spread her legs a little, tilting her hips forward at the same time to give Iwaizumi more access. Her breathing was starting to pick up and she forced herald to breathe slowly, keeping her head down to hide the flush that was slowly creeping up her neck. 

Iwaizumi stroked her more firmly, pressing her fingertips into Tooru's cunt, sliding around her damp underwear. She moved her fingers back up, and started to grind down on Tooru's clit from above, massaging it slowly through the fabric. It felt deliciously good, but Tooru wanted more, she wanted Iwaizumi's finger on her clit, stroking her properly. She shifted her hips into Iwaizumi's touch as subtly as she could, trying to hint that she wanted more. 

"Don't push your luck," Iwaizumi growled at her shoulder. 

Tooru groaned softly, then caught herself and bit down on her bottom lip. She didn't actually want anyone to notice what they were doing, but the thrill of it, the knowledge that they were mere moments from being found out, was making heat flood through her. She was so wet that it was starting to run down her thighs. 

After teasing her for another minute or so, Iwaizumi finally nudged her underwear aside once more and dipped her two middle fingers into the slippery heat of her cunt. It was impossible for her to get any deeper at this angle, without making it _incredibly_ obvious what they were doing, but the tease was enough, as she dragged her fingers up, squeezing Tooru's swollen vulva between her fingers, before rubbing over her clit slowly. 

Tooru's knees went weak. She bit her lip again, grinding it between her teeth. She wasn't close enough to anything to grab onto for support except for her fellow passengers, and that was out of the question. Tooru leaned back against Iwaizumi instead, hoping they weren't being too obvious. Iwaizumi pressed her forehead against the back of Tooru's neck, and started to rub her clit in tight, concentric circles. Tooru choked down a gasp; Iwaizumi clearly intended to follow through on her promise, and was working her toward orgasm without mercy. She put her arm around Tooru's waist, pulling Tooru back against her fully, nudging her knee between Tooru's thighs. 

Already, Tooru felt herself shivering closer to the plateau. She often came quickly, but she'd rarely come _this_ fast before. A sigh rolled out of her and she swallowed it down as best she could, trying not to draw attention to them. Iwaizumi's fingers circled her clit a little harder. She was moving them slowly, but the deliberate, agonising motion was having more of an effect than if she'd done it quickly. Tooru's thighs were shaking, and she clutched her phone more tightly, longing to grab hold of Iwaizumi instead and kiss her. Her heart was beating fast; she could hear it in her ears even over the noise of the train. 

Iwaizumi hitched her knee higher, grinding her thigh against Tooru's backside, and Tooru gasped softly as she started to come. She shuddered once, fingers clenching, legs shaking. Iwaizumi kept stroking her through it; Tooru wasn't sure if Iwaizumi even realised that she'd come, or if she just wanted to drag it out, making pleasure hum through her veins, down to her toes and her fingertips. Iwaizumi held onto her tightly with the arm around her waist. 

When the sensation became too much, Tooru jerked away from her, and Iwaizumi let her hand slip out from under Tooru's skirt. The train pulled into the next station, and Iwaizumi tapped Tooru on the shoulder. 

"Our stop," she said in a low voice. 

Tooru gathered the loose threads of her consciousness, and followed on unsteady feet as Iwaizumi grabbed her wrist and pulled her out onto the platform. She was hot and dazed, and she hardly realised where they were until Iwaizumi led her into the station bathroom and shoved her into one of the stalls.

"Iwa—"

Iwaizumi slammed the stall door behind her and crushed her mouth to Tooru's, reaching up to cup her face with both hands. Her fingers still had the scent of Tooru's arousal on them, and Tooru groaned and kissed her back with equal fervour, grabbing at Iwaizumi's clothes.

"I can't believe you let me do that," Iwaizumi murmured, pressing kisses over Tooru's cheeks. "I can't believe you came so fast—that was the _hottest_ thing—"

"Hajime," Tooru groaned, clutching her tightly. She slid her hand down, rubbing her thumb over Iwaizumi's nipple again. "Mm—let me—let me make you feel good too."

Iwaizumi groaned, pulling back for a moment and pressing her forehead to Tooru's. "We—we're gonna miss the movie."

Tooru huffed. "I don't _care_ about the movie!" she yanked Iwaizumi's tank top down, exposing both of her small breasts, and ducked down to suck a hard nipple into her mouth. "Mm, I don't—mm, Iwa—I want—"

"Hey," Iwaizumi said sharply, seizing a handful of Tooru's hair. She lowered her mouth to Tooru's ear. "How about I let you finger me in the cinema."

Tooru's heart hammered. "O-oh," she sighed, heat flushing through her again as she straightened up. "I think that would be okay."

Iwaizumi grinned. "Come on," she murmured, finding Tooru's hands and squeezing them tightly. "I don't wanna miss the start."

"Right behind you, Iwa-chan," Tooru murmured, her gaze dropping to Iwa's backside as she turned to open the stall. This was going to be _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1165193773883830273?s=20) | [my iwaoi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees) | [#HQvolleygirls fanweek](https://twitter.com/MissJamieKaye/status/1156286190556995589)
> 
> this fic somehow inspired TWO beautiful pieces of fanart!! check out [skmisfit](https://twitter.com/skmisfit/status/1165293972270592000) and [lionheart_draws](https://twitter.com/lionheart_draws/status/1165222570133741568) and show them some love :D


End file.
